Magical Vegtibles: The Game
'''Magical Vegtibles: Must Rescue Buttler '''is an RPG in the works. It is unknown when it will be released, and is currently under the supervision of Taylor and Luis. Plot Buttler was in the kitchen preparing breakfast (blueberry pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs), very carefully paying attention to every detail like he usually does when preparing breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Unexpectedly, a wall is demolished into bits. As soon as the dust clears up, Butter appears and threatens to kill Buttler by turning him into toast. Buttler takes it as a bluff, scoffing. This infuriates Butter, and he proceeds to knock out Buttler and take him to his castle. Now the Vegtibles must rescue Buttler before he becomes breakfast! Zones There are 11 planned zones. *Vegtible Mansion (zone 1) **Vegtible Bedroom (area 1, safe) **Vegtible Gardens (area 2) **Vegtible Ice Skating Rink (area 3) *Munchmore (zone 2) **Papa Louie 1 areas (area 1) **Papa Louie 2 areas (area 2) **Papa Louie 3 areas (area 3) *Our Solar System (zone 3) **Venus (area 1) **Neptune (area 2) **Earth (area 3) *The Ruins of Planet Triton (zone 4) **Outskirts (area 1) **Suburbs (area 2) **Temple of King Triton (area 3) *Abandoned Mansion (zone 5) **Outside (area 1) **Inside (area 2) **Basement (area 3) Playable Characters *Josh: Starter character. *Shaira: The first obtained character. *Luis: The second obtained character. *Dawniee: The third obtained character *Taylor: The fourh obtained character, and the most unstable. *Sam: The fifth and final obtained character. NPCs (Non-playable characters) *The Crystal Gems (Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl) *The Homeworld Gems (Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, White Diamond) *A few characters from Papa Louie (Scooter, Deano, Clover, Olivia, Skyler, Timm, Trishna) *Dog of Wisdom (crafter) and Airplane Dog (trainer) Armor *Potato Sack (levels 1-5) *Jeans and Flannel (levels 5-10) *Army Suit (levels 10-15) *Medieval Armor (levels 15-20) *Brightscale Armor (levels 20-25) *Shadowscale Armor (levels 25-30) *Solidscale Armor (levels 30-35) *Steelscale Armor (levels 35-40) *Battlescale Armor (levels 40-45) *Venomscale Armor (levels 45-50) *Bloodscale Armor (levels 50-55) *Moonscale Armor (levels 55-60) *Galaxy Gear (levels 60-65) *Dedan's Trenchcoat (levels 65-70) *Japhet's Feathers (levels 70-75) *Enoch's Suit (levels 75-80) *Peridot's Bodysuit (levels 80-85) *Garnet's Suit (levels 85-90) *Zeus' Robe (levels 90-95) *Alexandrite's Suit (levels 95-100) *Goat Gear (Does absolutely nothing in terms of defense, changes character sprite to a goat. Earned by encountering Bailey before defeating Butter) Items Consumables *Apple Pie: Restores 5 HP and 15 skill points. *Big Cookie: Restores 20 skill points. *White Chip Macademia Nut Cookie: Restores 50 HP, restores lowered stats to the original number. *Peanut Butter Cookie: Restores 50 skill points, restores lowered stats to the original number. *Double Chocolate Cookie: Restores 35 HP and 35 skill points, restores lowered stats to the original number. *Peanut Butter: Restores 5 HP and 30 skill points. *Cake: Restores 10 HP and 10 skill points. *Frozen Fries: Restores 15 HP. *Honey Candy: Restores 20 skill points. *Lemon Candy: Restores 5 HP and 15 skill points. *Lime Candy: Restores 20 skill points. *Potato Salad: Restores 10 HP. *Spaghetti: Restores 5 HP and 15 skill points. *Soda: Restores 5 skill points, cures poison. *Tonic: Cures poison. *Chocolate Cake: Restores 5 HP and 15 skill points, cures paralysis. *Coconut Candy: Restores 5 HP, cures paralysis. *Fresh Juice: Restores 5 HP, cures muteness. *Fried Egg: Restores 10 skill points. *Parfait: Restores 10 HP and 2 skill points. *Salad: Restores 15 skill points, cures paralysis. *Icicle Pop: Restores 15 skill points, has a small chance of self-inflicting paralysis. *Jelly: Restores 50 skill points. *Mango Pudding: Restores 10 HP and 3 skill points. *Omelette: Restores 5 HP and 5 skill points. *Steak: Restores 30 HP and 10 skill points. *Spicy Spaghetti: Restores 15 HP and 5 skill points. Recipes Dog of Wisdom needs these items in order to make the consumables listed above. These items can be a drop item from enemies, or found in chests. *Apple Pie: Apples, flour, sugar, pie crust. *Big Cookie: Flour, sugar, eggs, milk, butter, water, baking powder, vanilla extract, chocolate chips (melted in the process). *White Chip Macademia Nut Cookie: White chocolate chips, macademia nuts, flour, sugar, eggs, milk, butter, water, baking powder, vanilla extract. *Peanut Butter: Peanuts, salt, honey. *Peanut Butter Cookies: Peanut butter, flour, sugar, eggs, milk, water, baking powder, butter. *Double Chocolate Cookies: Flour, sugar, eggs, milk, butter, water, baking powder, chocolate, white chocolate. *Cake: Flour, sugar, eggs, butter, cream, strawberries. *Frozen Fries: Potatoes, salt. *Honey Candy: Honey, sugar. *Lemon Candy: Lemon, sugar. *Lime Candy: Lime, sugar. *Potato Salad: Potatoes, eggs, celery, onions, pepper, mustard. *Spaghetti: Pasta noodles, pasta sauce. *Soda: Water, sugar, lemons, limes. *Tonic: It's premade to save you the trouble. *Chocolate Cake: Flour, sugar, eggs, butter, cream, chocolate bars. *Coconut Candy: Coconut milk, sugar. *Fresh Juice: Any fruit. *Fried Egg: Egg. *Parfait: Yogurt, strawberries, blueberries, granola (optional). *Salad: Lettuce, tomato, carrot, black olives. *Icicle Pop: Fresh juice, toothpicks. *Jelly: Strawberry or raspberries, sugar, lemons. *Mango Pudding: Mangoes, unflavored gelatin, water, milk, limes. *Omelette: Parsley, eggs, salt, pepper, eggs, butter, milk or water. *Steak: Uhh... steak. *Spicy Spaghetti: Spaghetti, pepper. Challenge Items These items make the game harder, but benifit in one way or another. They can only be obtained in unique ways. *Fist of Fury: Doubles the damage you deal and the damage that you receive. *Lucky Chant: Bounces back status attacks to the enemies & blocks critical hits, but it lowers your defense. The blocking of status & crithits applies to all members, but the def-lowering applies only to the portayer. *Cobalt Necktie: Increases chance of dealing a critical hit, 1.5x chance of enemies dealing critical hits. *Greed Wallet: Doubles coins received, more EXP required to level up. *Pink Heart Locket: Enemies are less accurate, but have much higher ATK. *Blue Heart Locket: The portrayer is more accurate, but has less DEF. Enemies Zone 1 Area 2 *Daisy *Larry (occasionally Lenny) *Blade (filler name) *Sun Lion *Hopper Area 3 *Frozen Sushi *Glacier Bucket Character Abilities Taylor *Deafening Sneeze: Has a chance to Poison or Mute enemies. Costs 10 skill points to deal. *Double-Finger Defense: Taylor sticks out both of her middle fingers at the enemy. Gets weaker later on... Costs 20 skill points to deal. *Chain Whip: Taylor detaches Steve from her pants and lashes him at the enemy. Costs 50 skill points to deal. Upgrades *Sickening Sneeze: 100% chance to Poison or Mute enemies. Costs 20 skill points to deal. *Solid-Finger Defense: Taylor sticks out both of her middle fingers as well as both of her thumbs. Has a high chance of self-inflicting Paralysis... Costs 40 skill points to deal. *Chain Choke: Taylor detaches Steve from her pants and tightens him around the enemy's neck. Has a chance to reduce the enemy's health to 1. Costs 100 skill points to deal. Luis *Smart-Alec: Has a chance to make enemies Brainless. Paralyzes for 5 rounds. *CSS Shield: Increases team defense by 100. *Reflect: Luis or the selected ally counters an enemy's attack and returns it with twice the damage. Upgrades *Einstein: Has a chance to make enemies Brainless. Paralyzes for 8 rounds *Javascript Shield: Increases team defense by 250. *Multireflect: All allies can counterattack with 125% of the damage. Cayla *Sacrifice: Sacrifices one ally of choice to restore full health to herself. *Thunder Clap: Reduces enemy accuracy by 50. *Beaker Bomb: Cayla throws a beaker filled with toxic chemicals. Deals progressive damage. Upgrades *? *Thunder Stomp: Reduces enemy accuracy by 100. *? Shaira *Zeus' Lightning Strike: Restores 500 health to a single ally. *Tiger's Roar: Upgrades a random stat of an ally to the max. Cannot be used twice on the same ally. *? Upgrades *? *? *? Character outfits Outfits are related to a character's personality. Outfits change a character's ability to something related to that outfit. Luis *Pink Guy **Papa Franku Call: Pink Guy calls in Filthy Frank. Deals damage to all enemies and inflicts one negative status effect on a single enemy. **Papa Franku Protection: Allies receive 45% less damage and return 15% of the damage. **Weak Spot: A random ally attacks. Negative status effects on that attack are applied to all enemies, with fewer turns. *Ash Ketchum **Pokeball: Throws a Pokeball at the enemy, 70% chance to capture it. If capture is successful, the enemy is inside of the Pokeball and is stunned for the next 3 turns. **Potion Reinforcement: Restores 60% HP to an ally of choice and 40% to all others. **Never Aging Child: Ash uses his anti-aging magic on the enemy, turning it into a child and reducing its attack and defense by 20%. *Computer Scientist **Corrupt Code: Deals damage, high chance of critical hit. Enemy has its code corrupted and remains glitched for next 3 turns. **Crunch Mode: Only usable when computer scientist has assured enough critical hits. Crunch mode deals more damage and has an even higher chance of critical hit, at trade of lower accuracy. **Distortion: Computer Scientist distorts himself, avoiding hits with an 85% chance for next 2 turns. *Scuba Gear **Sonar: Puts a sonar on the enemy. Deals damage and enemy cannot receive positive status effects. If an enemy receives a positive status effect, the sonar will explode and deal even more damage. **Underwater Mine: Takes time to get ready. When it's the turn of the enemy, mines detonate on the closest enemy. **Hook Shot: Hooks the enemy, inflicting damage and dragging it, then throws back the enemy to the other side, landing on another enemy causing damage to both of them. *DHMIS Green Bird **Quick Peck: An unavoidable peck of Green Bird's beak. **Fresh Meat: All enemy attacks will be redirected to hit Green Bird for three turns. If Green Bird is defeated within those three turns, all allies will have their defense raised by 85% for three turns. **Fly: Green Bird takes to the sky! After the next two turns, Green Bird will attack a random enemy, dealing heavy damage. Green Bird will be paralyzed for one turn. Taylor *Loner **Salty Remark: Taylor insults the enemy. Enemy will not be able to attack her until enemy is attacked. Has a 50% chance to have no effect... **Ignore: Taylor ignores the battle and becomes dormant for the rest of the battle. Restores 25 HP per turn. Useful when in sticky situations. **Takedown: Taylor unties her bandanna from her leg and wraps it over the enemy's mouth. Has a slight chance to reduce the enemy's HP to zero. *Frisk **Spare: Immediately ends the battle if all enemies have low HP. No EXP or items are received. Does not work with bosses. **Talk: Frisk strikes up a friendly conversation between themselves and the enemy. Frisk and the enemy cannot attack until they run out of topics to talk about. **ATTACK: Instant kill of the enemy if Taylor is at a high level. If used too often, Taylor will become evil and unusable for the rest of the game. *Elsen* **Stress Burn: Elsen is given a very difficult task which she cannot complete, becoming a Burned Elsen. Her ATK is multiplied by five. Inflicts Berserk and Furious status. Lasts for five turns. Character sprites buttler.png|Buttler's sprite. butter.png|Butter's sprite. cayla.png|Cayla's sprite. shaira.png|Shaira's sprite. luis.png|Luis' sprite. taylor.png|Taylor's sprite. sam.png|Sam's sprite. peridot.png|Peridot's sprite. lapis.png|Lapis' sprite. jasper.png|Jasper's sprite. jasper with helmet.png|Jasper's sprite with her helmet. Taylor (overworld).png|Taylor's updated overworld sprite. Luis (overworld).png|Luis' updated overworld sprite. MatthewUndertale.png|Dawniee's sprite Category:Games related to MV